The last hope
by Darth Zero
Summary: 2 good jedis left of the New Jedi Order but can they find the choosen being in time to save the qalexy?


The last hope 

"Master, why have all the others turned on us?" "Because they felt fear and that fear took over there body so the Dark Side took over them" Replied Master Jedi Jopen Handhof to his Jedi Apprentice Tanien Rincar. "So master we are the only Good Jedi left?" asked Tanien with a concerned expression on his face. "No there is another Hope out there for us Good Jedi. I can sense it threw the force. Now its time for rest young Apprentice, tomorrow will be a busy day of training and I sense there will be some confrontation with the dark side." "As you wish master" replied Tanien bowing to his master.

"Tomorrow we will attack the other Jedi, tomorrow we will exterminate the rest of them"

said Eric Masnow Dark Lord of the sith Igniting his red double bladed lightsaber. "Your friends cant save you now!" "After I get rid of you there will be only 2 of your kind left!" "No Eric your wrong you wont kill me, you wont!" Replied Dack Sensar igniting his silver lightsaber. "Fine then so be it" Said Eric in a cold low voice. The Dark Lord did a flip in the air then landed behind Dack. The Dark Lord took a swipe at Dack's leg but Dack quickly slahed down toward his leg blocking Sith's attack. Dack swung his lightsaber right at the neck of the Dark Lord. "Wait till me friends find out that you kidnapped me then you will pay the ultimate price." The Dark Lord raised his lightsaber vertically blocking Dack's attack. The Dark Lord swung one end of his saber to back of Dack's back. But Dack quickly blocked the attack by swinging his saber over his head clashing with the Sith lord's saber. The humming noise of the lightsaber filled the Jail cell of the Dark Lords Space cruiser. Dack flipped backward and landed in Tera Casey stance. The dark lord ran toward Dack. The Dark Lord sung his saber at his head but Dack quickly turned his lightsaber vertically blocking the attack of the lightsaber. The Dark Lord swung one end of his lightsaber into stomach area of Dack. Dack wasn't so quick an expression of pain came upon his face as blood pored out of his stomach. The Dark Lord swung his lightsaber at Dack's neck decapitating his head of his shoulders. 

"Master where is Dack? He is not here!" Wonder Tanien franticly. "He has died he is no longer with us" Replied Master Jopen. " I sensed it threw the force." "Master how do you think he died?" "Well I am assuming he was taken threw the night off of this planet of Nabbo and was taken away by the Dark Sith Lord Eric Masnow the leader of the Dark Jedi and on his ship he was properly killed there." Explained Jopen. "Master the force must be really strong with you. But I sense an evil force Heading our way." Commented Tanien. "Yes I feel it to but it won't be here for a few more moments. It's the dark Jedi so be prepared." "Lucky our facility is far away from the city so citizens wont get hurt." Said Jopen.

"Prepare to face your death Jedi" Shouted The Dark sith Lord to the two Jedi as 3 Dark Jedi Dove over from a sand mound. The 3 dark Jedi fighters Ignited there lightsabers and right after so did Jopen and Tanien. Tanien ran at 2 of the Jedi throwing off his cape. He swung his blue lightsaber at one of the dark Jedi and did a roundhouse kick to the other one. Jopen firmly grasped his lightsaber eyeing down the 3rd jedi. The 3rd Dark Jedi ran at Jopen with his lightsaber over his head. Jopen quickly swung his lightsaber around and then stabbed the 3rd Jedi the in the chest. Jopen pulled his green lightsaber blade out of the dead Jedi's chest, he preformed a back flip and landed next to Tanien. Tanien slashed his lightsaber in front of his foot blocking one of the Dark Jedi's attack. Jopen lifted his lightsaber horizontally blocking the Evil Jedi's attack. Jopen spun around as his green lightsaber went straight into one of the Jedi's shoulder. Jopen watched as the lifeless body of the Dark evil Jedi fell to ground. Tanien quickly fliped backward as his blue lightsaber blade met the chest of the last Jedi like a car smashing into a brick wall. The dark sith lord during the fight seemed to have banish. "That coward!" said Tanien "Why the hell did he leave?" "That because he is a fool."  


Jopen stood in the middle of the training room with his lightsaber ignited and 3 droids programmed to kill circling him. He took a step to his left then forward as one of the droids came charging at him with to arm blades slashing up and down. He spun his lightsaber around and managed to slice one of its arm's off. Jopen kicked one in the chest. The droid hit the ground of the training cell as all his parts fell off!


End file.
